Kings and Queens
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Kendall never thought that his "dates" would Jo would turn out to be them dressing up as the opposite sex and shopping.* Kendall/James, Jo/Camille. Girl!Kendall and Boy!Jo COMPLETED


**Okay so I absolutely adore Girl!Kendall so much and I thought that Jo and Kendall would go out to shop and go dragging together all the time upon them being in a relationship with Camille/James. So I wanted to do this little oneshot.**

**Title: **_Kings and Queens  
_**Summary: **_Kendall never thought that his "dates" would Jo would turn out to be them dressing up as the opposite sex and shopping. But he liked it nonetheless and Jo would always be his best friend from then on.  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Genre: **_Friendship/Humor  
_**Characters: **_Jo Taylor, Camille, James Diamond, and Kendall Knight  
_**Pairings: **_Jamille (Jo/Camille), and Kames (Kendall/James), and Jo/Kendall friendship  
_**Note: **_For the outfits Kendall and Jo will be wearing, follow the links at the end of the story, please._

* * *

**Kings and Queens**

Kendall Knight had been surprised at how well that James had taken the liking of his dragging fetish. He was expecting the worse, but was pleasently surprised when his boyfriend accepted it and thought that it was hot nonetheless.

Since he and Jo Taylor had broken up, Kendall had been much happier being best friends with her. They shared all the same interests, just not as a couple. And it had been a better and bigger relief when they both admitted to each other that they were gay (Jo for Camille, Kendall for James), and that they weren't perfect for each other in the romantic sense, but they were more than compatible for friendship. Even better than that, both had discovered each other's like for dragging and made regular shopping dates. That in itself was fun. Especially when James and Camille came along.

It was Friday night and Kendall was in his room getting ready for the monthly shopping trip. He pulled out his outfit of a three-quarter sleeved Minnesota Wild shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black Mary Janes with a small heel that rose only a couple inches off the ground, and a creme faux leather purse with a brown, pink and gold flower at the base of the handle. He finished creating his illusion of breasts with makeup and realistic falsies already included in the black silk bra and pulled on the dark brown lace cami. He pulled on the jeans and shirt and slid his feet into the comfortable MJs. He picked up the long, straight black/brown he had worn just months ago when he and Jo were dating to meet with her and put it on, proceeding to brush it out carefully until it shone and swayed with his every move. Kendall completed the look altogether with a touch of very light red/pink lipstick and creme eyeshadow. He took a good look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and grinned. He had to admit...he looked good.

James knocked on the bathroom door. "Kenny? Girls are here are you ready?"

Kendall opened the door and grinned putting a hand on his hip. James looked his "boyfriend" up and down. It amazed him everytime how good Kendall could pull this all off and not even look like himself. It was crazy in it of itself, but he was so amazed by it, that it didn't bother him at all.

"You look good."

"I always look good," Kendall kissed James' cheek and grabbed his purse. He put his cell inside and shouldered it. "Ready to go?"

James nodded and smiled. He took Kendall's hand lacing their fingers together and led him downstairs where Jo and Camille were waiting by the door. Kendall looked over and grinned when he saw Jo.

Jo waved and spun slowly, displaying custom faded wash skinny jeans, black high tops, and a plain red ring'd t-shirt. Her blonde hair was hidden away by a brown wig that looked like an exact replica of Kendall's usual hairstyle. She looked positively boyish and it was really well put together.

"You look like me," Kendall gave Jo a hug.

"I try," Jo smiled and re-took Camille's hand. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Kendall spun. "Thank you so much. I try, too."

Camille looked at James with a small grin and James shook his head. He was glad to have someone who shared in the crazy antics of their partners with him. It made him feel more involved and less alone.

The car ride had been music-filled and chatty. James was driving with Kendall in the passenger seat, Camille and Jo in the back. James drove five miles away from the Palm Woods downtown where he knew the favorite stores were. Jo pointed him into the direction where she knew there was a sale going on and James went.

The store wasn't packed, surprisingly, and all four were glad for that. James didn't want to be recognized, and both Jo and Kendall knew that. They always tried to find stores where there were limited people or just adults so that they wouldn't be pounded by media. Kendall ran over to the jeans on sale with a grin and ran off in that direction. James followed still looking him up and down. He could never decide which part of Kendall he liked better. The normal part or the girl part. James supposed he liked both, it just took a long time to get used to seeing Kendall as a girl. He didn't _not_ like it. He just didn't know if he liked it as much as he liked his regular Kendall. It was a complicated relationship they had, but for some reason it seemed to work out in their favor. James knew that neither of them would change it for the world.

He watched Kendall shop happily and smiled. He liked making his boyfriend happy and it made him happy to see Kendall happy. It was just the way it worked. If Kendall was happy dressing up like a girl and shopping and having a good time, then it made James happy to see him like that. He loved Kendall with all his heart and he'd never, ever loved anyone else like this before. He'd never had a solid relationship and his best friend was his first one. He had laways felt something for Kendall since middle school, but he wasn't active on it. It just wasn't something that you act on at that age. James had been with Kendall through everything and it wasn't ever going to change.

King or Queen, James would always love Kendall and stick by him through anything.

**End**

* * *

**Jay**

**Jo's Outfit:  
Shirt: ****.?cid=37079&vid=1&pid=736726&scid=736726032****  
Pants: ****.?cid=36082&vid=1&pid=797289&scid=797289002****  
Shoes: ****.?cid=58237&vid=1&pid=774215&scid=774215012**

**Kendall's Outfit:  
Shirt: ****.?productId=4407003&cp=3176438&clickid=body_bestsell_txt****  
Cami: ****.?cid=61165&vid=1&pid=636498&scid=636498042****  
Pants: ****.?cid=41489&vid=1&pid=480941&scid=480941042****  
Shoes: ****.?cid=58128&vid=1&pid=681152&scid=681152002****  
Purse: ****.?cid=37582&vid=1&pid=797685&scid=797685012**


End file.
